Naruto: Storyline Mischief
by Teddypro
Summary: My OC and two of his friends wander the timeline of Naruto, causing mischief and randomness wherever they go. Will the Naruto characters be able to hold onto their sanity or keep their angry in check? Read and find out! Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.


_**Drawde: Welcome to my first ever random-causing, mischief-making fanfiction!**_

_**Aneles: Really? Those are the best descriptive words you can come up with?**_

_**Nai: I believe they are called adjectives and I actually thought they were pretty good.**_

_**Aneles: HEY! No one asked you!**_

_**Drawde: So?**_

_**Nai: Can we just get to the disclaimer?**_

_**Drawde: Well I-**_

_**Aneles: JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Drawde: I do not own Naruto. Only Drawde. My friend own Nai. My other friend owns Aneles. I also don't own any other references we might make in this fanfiction. Happy now?**_

_**Nai & Aneles: Yes!**_

_**Drawde: *Sigh* Alright. *Takes a deep breath* LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**_

_***Drawde suddenly hit by flying rock***_

_**Aneles: Keep it down fool!**_

**Naruto: Storyline Mischief**

**Chapter 1 - The Mischief Begins**

* * *

All was bright and normal in Konoha. It was eight years after Kyuubi's attack and all seemed to be peaceful. On top of the Hokage monument a calm wind blew. That was when there was a flash of light that seemed to go relatively unnoticed. Standing where the light had flashed were three figures, all wearing similar grab. All three of them wore a silvery jacket that had bold, black borderlines on the ends of the sleeves and cloak itself. They also wore black pants and shirts underneath that. The shirts were tucked in and a black belt wrapped around each person waist. Brown shoes adorned their feet.

Physically, each was different however.

One was a mid-teen boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was almost five feet and had a slight muscular-build to him. He had a black bandanna with white designs wrapped around the top of his head. Some hair was visible coming out from the bottom of the bandanna. He toyed with small metallic ball, which was a little smaller than a baseball, in his hand.

To his right was a boy who was a good few inches taller than he was an noticeably a few years older. He had dark brown hair and glasses that covered his eyes. He was skinnier than the first boy and had peach-fuzz across his chin. His hair was a bit longer than the first boys and he didn't wear a bandanna.

The third to the first boy's left was a girl a couple inches shorter than the first boy. She also had dark brown hair which was much longer than the first two boys' and was in a ponytail. She wore a black and white bandanna around her neck and tied in the back. It was a couple of seconds before the first boy decided to look over his group, smirk, and speak, "Look, it's the AT&T sign!"

He then quickly moved his head above the girl's to above his to above the second boy's head. "Raisin' the bar!"

The first boy gave an exasperated groan as he rolled his eyes while the girl gave the first boy a good punch in the arm. The boy barely flinched.

"Really, Drawde?" the girl asked annoyed. "We haven't been here and you're already making bad puns?"

The boy, Drawde, shrugged, "Come on, Aneles! You know I either make bad puns or hilarious jokes. Making a hilarious joke this early in the fanfic would be kinda weird in my opinion."

The second boy pinched the bridge of his nose, "I thought we agreed not to break the fourth wall this early as well."

"Oh, calm down, Nai. I had to say something!"

Aneles sighed, "Let's just get down there shall we?"

Nai and Drawde shrug and in unison reply, "Okay."

Drawde then taps a seemingly random place on his metallic ball and they all vanish.

* * *

A second later they appear in an alley in the village. They were smirking at each other.

"I'll never get tired of that," Drawde commented.

"Ditto," the other two agreed.

They sounds of sobbing and swearing come from up ahead as they see a six year old Naruto being surrounded and beaten by a group of drunken thugs. They blink a couple of times before melting into a very demonic grin as they looked at each other.

"You got the taser?" Nai asked Drawde. Drawde held up the electric shock weapon, "I've got the taser."

Drawde walks up, Nai and Aneles right behind him, and taps one of the thugs on the shoulder.

"What do you wa-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!"

The electricity runs through the man's entire body and then suddenly collapses. The other thugs look at the trio in surprise. The sadistic smirk coming from all three of them would have terrified even Inoichi. All three of them suddenly pulled out a taser and activated them. The loud buzz of the electricity filled the air. The men screamed. One fainted and the others turned and ran, clumsily due to drunkenness, and were soon out of sight. The trio's faces fell.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Aneles muttered.

"Yeah," Nai answered just as annoyed.

Drawde took another step forward and dramatically pointed where the thugs had fled away to and shouted out in a surprisingly accurate Japanese Shogun accent, "DISHONAH!"

The other two blinked then smirked. "That was a very good impression," Nai complimented.

Drawde bowed, "Why thank you!"

Sobbing caught their ears as they looked down at a crying, young Naruto. Nai leaned over to Aneles, "I think we arrived too early in the series..."

SMACK!

Aneles nailed him straight to the face as she angrily whispered, "You THINK?"

Drawde sighed as he walked over to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, kid."

Naruto looked up at him. He was still sniffing up. Drawde reached into his cloak and pulled out a cup of instant ramen. "Here. Hope you enjoy."

He gave Naruto the cup and walked away. Nai and Aneles right behind him. They both were looking at him strangely. Nai commented, "Wow. That was surprisingly nice of you Drawde."

"Yeah," Aneles continued. "I thought we were here to cause sadistic mischief."

"Well," Drawde began, not even turning around. "Unlike you two, I actually have a heart."

The other two travelers looked at eachother then shrugged. "Eh, got us there."

They continued walking until they saw a figure walking ahead of them. He was walking the same direction as they were. From behind all they could see was his silver hair, the back of his forehead protector which was angled across his head, his jonin vest and his bluish-gray ninja clothes. They could tell, however, he was reading a book, and they knew exactly who it was: Kakashi Hatake. A devilish gleam came into their eyes. Drawde looked at his companions, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep," they replied.

They group walked faster to catch up with Kakashi. Drawde moved to his left, Aneles to his right, and Nai moved behind him. That was when the trapped was sprung. Drawde proceeded to tap on his shoulder and when Kakashi looked to face him Aneles pulled his forehead protector over Kakashi's other eye. In his moment of surprise, Nai reached over and took the book out of his hand and the trio ran off in the other direction.

"OWNED!"

Kakashi got his forehead protector off of his eyes and turned around to see the trio run into a nearby alley. Kakashi sped after them, determined to get his book back. When he turned the corner he found the three teens. The shorter boy was putting his book under one of three reed baskets. They were all smirking evilly. Kakashi sighed, "Alright, you've had your fun. Can I have my book back now?"

"Play our game and you'll get it back," Drawde answered.

"Okay, now I'm done asking," Kakashi then gave a hard glare at the trio. They weren't even fazed. "Give me back my book now."

"First, play our game."

"No."

"Very well," Drawde sighed. "Nai, if you would."

Nai grinned, "It would be my pleasure."

Nai suddenly pulled out a flare and lit it. He got ready to drop it on the basket that had the book in it. Kakashi panicked, "Okay! Okay! I'll play your stupid game!"

The trio grinned in triumph as Kakashi sighed as he slowly sat down in front of the baskets. Drawde knelt behind them. "I trust you know how to play?"

"Yes."

"Then let us begin."

Drawde began to slowly moved the baskets around in front of him. A snail would've been faster than Drawde's movements. Kakashi mentally grinned, "_Too easy_."

Suddenly, however, Drawde sped up so that his movements were just a whirlwind of blurs. Kakashi's eye widened, "_Or maybe not_."

Drawde stopped on a dime and moved his hands away, "Okay, choose."

Kakashi hovered his hand over one, then another, then another, then another. Finally, he chose the one on the right. He lifted up. No book.

"_Damn_," he thought and then looked at the trio determinedly. "Best two out of three."

Drawde shrugged and mixed them up again. Again Kakashi chose. No book. Kakashi started to get frustrated. "Best three out of five."

He tried again. No book.

"Best four out of seven."

Again. No book.

"Best five out of nine!"

Again. No book.

Finally, Kakashi had had enough and revealed his sharingan eye, surprising the trio. In a dark voice he said, "Again."

Drawde blinked, then shrugged and mixed the baskets up again. Kakashi picked. No book. Kakashi picked up another basket. No book. The only one left was the basket in the center. He lifted it up and there was the book. But before he could grab it, Nai threw the flare onto it. Kakashi screamed as he grabbed his precious book and began to put the fire out. The trio used this to make their escape out of the alley and out of sight. Kakashi managed to put out the flames and the book was only slightly damaged.

"Whew that was too close." Kakashi grinned as he opened his book again only to find to his horror that it was a fake filled with blank pages. Kakashi angrily crumpled the fake book and then sighed in defeat, "Damn they're good."

* * *

Further into the village, the trio was laughing to themselves at their act.

"That was briliant!" Nai gasped out between laughs.

"Yeah, totally worth the first few boring games!" Aneles laughed out.

"And the best part was that wasn't even the real book!" Drawde laughed out as a tear fell from his eye. The other two stopped laughing in that instant and said unanimously, "It wasn't?"

Drawde stopped laughing, too, but a smile still graced his face. He reached into his coat and pulled out Kakashi's book: _Icha Icha Paradise_. Nai grinned his approval, "Wow, you're good."

"Thank you."

There was a long, long, LONG silence before Aneles dared to say, "Dare we...?"

Another silence washed over them until they said together, "We dare!"

Nai and Aneles looked over Drawde's shoulders as he opened the book to a random page. There was a pause from them but soon a slight trickle of blood dripped from their noses. Instantly Drawde slammed the book shut, "Okay, when we get back home we are making copies of this and selling them on Ebay!"

"Agreed," Nai and Aneles said simultaneously.

Drawde stored the book back into his coat and walked off. Nai and Aneles were right behind them.

* * *

They were walking through the village for awhile, but it wasn't too long before they heard a loud shout come from nearby. "I AM IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

The trio groaned and Nai voiced the thoughts of all three of them, "Gee, I wonder who that could be?"

The trio turned the corner and, lo and behold, Mighty Guy there giving his 'youth' speech too a non-interested and very annoyed Kurenai and Asuma. Nai and Aneles sighed while Drawde looked on with a cocked eyebrow. He leaned in towards his friends and whispered, "Doesn't how he act remind you of Major Armstrong acts in FMA?"

"Yeah, they'd probably make good friends, too."

There was a slight pause before the trio shuddered and Aneles muttered, "That...is a very scary thought."

Her male companions could only nod. Hoping to change the subject, Nai began to walk forward. When his friends didn't follow he turned and smirked, "Just follow my lead."

Drawde and Aneles looked at eachother but shrugged and followed after him. They were soon going to pass the jonin. Guy was still ranting, "THE POWER OF MY YOUTH GROWS EVER BRIGHTER WITH EACH PASSING DAY!"

It was then Nai and friends passed. Nai simply said nonchalantly to Guy, "Is that why there's a gray hair on the side of your head?"

Guy looked on horrified. Kurenai and Asuma looked on stupefied. As Drawde and Aneles passed the jonin they grabbed onto Asuma's and Kurenai's arms respectively and pulled them away.

"Come on you two, let's get away from this unyouthful man," Aneles said in a stuck up manner.

They turned a nearby corner. The trio was trying not to laugh as they heard Guy taking a mirror from a nearby woman and shouting out that he couldn't find the gray hair. When they were a decent distance away (though Guy's yells of horror and in vain searching could still be heard), the duo let go of the jonins's arms and turned to face them. There was a moment of silence before the trio burst out laugh. It wasn't long before Kurenai and Asuma joined in. When the laughter died down, the jonin looked at the trio.

"Thanks for the save, kids," Asuma said.

"Yeah, I wish we had that kind of save more often!" Kurenai smiled.

"If there's anything you ever need, just call us!"

"Well," Drawde said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Could you do us a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell Kakashi that you saw us."

The jonin looked confused. Asuma asked, "Why?"

The trio smirked as Drawde pulled out Kakashi's book, "Because we stole this from him."

The two jonin looked at the teenagers stupefied for the second time that day until they chuckled and smiled. "Dare I ask how you got that?"

The trio smirked as they each told parts of the story. When it was over, Kurenai and Asuma couldn't hold in their laughter and were on their knees after hearing the teenagers' tale.

"I don't believe it," Asuma gasped out. "Kakashi got outsmarted by a few teenagers! We'll never let him live this down!"

"Just don't let him know where we are anytime we're around. Hiding or otherwise," Drawde said. "We plan on having more fun with him later!"

Asuma and Kurenai finally got out of their laughter attack and got up but were obviously still in a very good mood, "Our lips our sealed."

Kurenai then spoke up, "You sure are an interesting trio. I hope you planning on stay here awhile longer."

The trio suddenly got an evil smirk on their face as Drawde voiced all their thoughts, "Don't worry. We plan on sticking around for a long while."

* * *

**Drawde: And scene!**

**Aneles: This isn't a movie Drawde.**

**Drawde: What's you point?**

**Nai: I believe her point is-CRACK!**

**Drawde: *holding a broken baseball bat* No one asked you!**

**Aneles: You just wanted to hit him with a baseball bat didn't you?**

**Drawde: *shrugs* Yeah, pretty much.**

**Nai: *groans and holding up arm* Please read and review-CRACK!. . . . .oww. . .**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ACADEMY INTERVENSION**


End file.
